


The Magic Of Bras

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, bra shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of a relationship (using texts) between two people - just from going bra shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Of Bras

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed new bras and two of them are so pretty and I just thought of Clarke and Bellamy and this was born. Don't own The 100 or anything mentioned, tumblr is erudite-princess, my fanfiction dot net account name is Looking For A Silver Lining, if you're interested, and this is basically a friends to more than friends bra shopping AU. Enjoy!
> 
> Clarke and Bellamy are both 18 in this (and British, according to my mind. I hate being British sometimes.)

_**16/12/14** _

**_10.30 AM_ **

_**From: Clarke** _

_**To: Bellamy** _

_Need you to come bra shopping with me today. Octavia bailed and I need new bras. I'll buy you a milkshake from the new coffee shop in town. Meet me in five at mine. Clarke xoxo_

 

_**10.31 AM** _

_**From: Bellamy** _

_**To: Clarke** _

_Okay. You better not expect me to be in there with you when you're trying them on._

 

**_11.30 AM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Thanks for the milkshake. Can't believe you made me wait in the lingerie department though! Got a lot of strange looks from the girls there. See you tomorrow._

 

**_17/12/14_ **

**_10.40 AM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_Bellamy, can you help me get Christmas presents today? I still need to get something for my parents and my other friends. Plus, you're taking me to the cinema on Friday to see **Men, Women and Children**. Octavia doesn't want to go so you're my only option. Meet me at mine in ten. Clarke xoxo_

 

**_10.52 AM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_You said ten minutes. Your mum let me in. If you aren't out in one minute I'm coming in._

 

**_10.54 AM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_Sorry. Should have warned you._

 

**_10.55 AM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Just so you know: you look hot in a black bra. Also, don't apologise. You're my best friend._

 

**_18/12/14_ **

**_3.14 AM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_I wish you hadn't seen me in my bra. Or stared at my chest. Or said I looked hot._

 

**_3.15 AM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Sorry. You looked fucking stunning though, princess._

 

**_6.55 PM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Which showing of Men Women And Children are we gonna go to? I need to work out how much I'll need._

 

**_7.01 PM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_One thirty? I don't really mind. We can have lunch before. You come back round to mine before though. Come to mine at around ten. Thanks for coming shopping with me yesterday._

 

**_20/12/14_ **

**_3.11 AM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Come to this Christmas party Octavia's throwing. I need one of my friends there, at least. Remember, it is on Wednesday. I'll bring you if you want. Also, the film was great. Thanks for taking me._

 

**_3.15 AM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_I'll come. Just for you though. Don't want you surrounded by swooning girls, now do I? Also, thanks for paying for our tickets. Clarke xoxo_

 

**_24/12/14_ **

**_7.01 PM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_I'm here. Sorry I didn't text you these past few days - prep for this stupid party. Come on out to play, princess. Your knight is here :D_

 

**_11.49 PM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Sorry I kissed you under the mistletoe. Also, nice to know you were wearing the black bra._

 

**_11.51 PM_ **

_Are you still talking to me?_

 

**_11.53 PM_ **

_I like you in the more than best friend way. Please respond, Clarke. I need to know whether or not you feel the same. Bellamy x_

 

**_25/12/14_ **

**_Midnight_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Merry Christmas, princess. Hope you have a good one._

 

**_1.30 AM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_Merry Christmas Bellamy._

 

**_1.31 AM_ **

_I like you too._

 

**_1.32 AM_ **

_Even though you are a shit kisser (not really. Best. Kiss. Ever. Nice job, Blake)._

 

**_31/12/14_ **

**_11.55 PM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_Meet me in my room in four minutes. I have an idea of how to ring in the New Year._

 

**_1/1/15_ **

**_1.30 AM_ **

**_From: Bellamy_ **

**_To: Clarke_ **

_Best way of ringing in the New Year ever. Especially with that black bra._

 

**_1.31 AM_ **

**_From: Clarke_ **

**_To: Bellamy_ **

_My room. Now. I'm only in the black bra. See you in a minute. Clarke xoxo_


End file.
